


The Cure

by lunalikespace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Tickling, very slight mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: James is having a bad day, Thomas knows how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Cure

Thomas entered the apartment, expecting to find James on the couch, but seeing him nowhere in sight. He frowned, dropping his stuff on the small kitchen table before dashing down the hallway to find his boyfriend. 

He stood in the doorway of their shared bedroom to find James, wrapped in a blanket, facing the wall. This was commonplace for him on his harder days—days when just getting out of bed seemed like a chore. 

Thomas laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around James before he even realized he was there. 

"Thomas, I'm sorry, I didn't even hear you come in. I must've dozed off," James mumbled, in a sleepy voice that Thomas found absolutely endearing. 

"Mm, that's alright. C'mere," Thomas hummed. 

James didn't need any more instructions. He rolled over and laid his head on Thomas' chest. In response, Thomas wrapped an arm around his and idly played with James' short curls. His hair was barely long enough to properly run his fingers through. 

"I missed you," James whispered. 

Thomas placed a kiss on his forehead. "I can tell, darlin’, I missed you too. Are you alright?" He asked. 

James nodded, best he could atop Thomas. "Just not having a great day mentally, I guess," He mumbled. 

Thomas nodded. He knew what that meant. His boyfriend often struggled with depression, and some days it seemed to get the better of him. Thomas was determined to not let today be one of those days. 

"Well, good thing I'm here," Thomas said, grinning. 

James looked up at him, "Why's that? I mean, other than the obvious," He asked. 

"'Cuz I give the best cuddles," Thomas replied, grinning. 

James flushed ever so slightly, "Yeah, I suppose there's no debating that," He replied. 

The pair just simply enjoyed each other's presence for a while. They laid in a comfortable silence, something that no longer bothered them after years of dating. However, the peacefulness was ruined by an idea springing into Thomas' head. 

"Hey, Jemmy, you know what else I'm the best at?" Thomas asked. 

James looked up at him, "No, what?" He asked, confused. 

Thomas grinned for a moment, only giving James a second to realize what was about to happen, before he attacked his stomach with tickles. 

"Thomas I," James began, already giggling, "swear to god—" He couldn't hold back his laughter as Thomas continued the assault on his stomach. 

"C'mon, it's good for you to laugh," Thomas said, grinning. 

James tried his best to swat his boyfriend's hands away to no avail. "Thomas, stop it—" He squeaked before erupting into laughter again. 

Thomas continued for another few moments, watching James try to squirm away from his hands. Finally, he stopped to let him catch his breath. 

James glared at him, still out of breath, and face completely red, "You're dead to me." 

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you don't love it," He said with a shit-eating grin. 

James blushed even harder, "Shut the fuck up." 

Thomas replied, "I love you too."


End file.
